William Anthonio Zeppeli (ZBA)
William Anthonio Zeppeli (ウィル・アントニオ・ツェペリ Wiru Antonio Tseperi), or shortened to just Will Zeppeli (ウィル・ツェペリ Wiru Tseperi) by his family and friends, is a main ally featured in Zeppeli's Bizarre Adventure. Appearance Will appears as a man of average to above-average height, muscular build and defined, pointed facial features. He has white hair that protrudes somewhat from under his hat and a thin, well-groomed handlebar mustache. Synopsis Past Born to a scholarly family, Will had been interested in researching the unknown since his youth. When he became of age, he joined the archaeological group at his father's university and was able to travel to various places around the world. On one of his travels, the group went to Mexico to excavate an underground Aztec ruin. Amongst their finds was the Stone Mask. On the voyage home, several of the crew began to die off, until they realized that someone had put on the mask. It turned out to be the leader of the group, Will's father. All 58 crew members were slaughtered, but Will managed to escape by jumping into the sea. His father was eradicated by the morning sun soon after. Will was eventually rescued several days later by a fishing boat. Two years after this horrific event, Will travels the world in order to find a way to destroy the stone mask. In a town in India, he meets a strange man with the ability to heal even the most impossible injuries and sicknesses. The man directs Will to his master, Tonpetty, who teaches him to use the Hamon. Trained alongside Dire and Straizo, they prepared themselves to fight the Pillar Men. When Will traveled to England, he helped a young Speedwagon to go out of Ogre Street and stop being a criminal, since that day, Speedwagon has always helped the Zeppeli Family. There, Will eventually found the Stone Mask Dio used, and destroyed it, finally avenging his father. Will had a son named Mario and Mario had five children, every one of them trained in the ancient art of Hamon. The Zeppeli family made an investigation to find the Pillar Men, creators of the Stone Mask, but during one of these journeys, Mario died in a trap, leaving Will and his older grandson, Caesar, devastated. After this, Caesar always followed his grandfather's steps, being trained in Hamon in a different level than his siblings, all of this to be prepared for the Pillar Men's awakening. Zeppeli's Bizarre Adventure The Speedwagon Foundation informed the Zeppeli family about Speedwagon being kidnapped by the Nazis, so Will and Caesar went to the rescue. Will and Caesar found an hacienda where the Nazis keep Speedwagon, Will tried to enter in a stealthy way, but Caesar quickly used his Hamon to knock out 2 guards, telling Will that they can use their clothes to enter without being noticed, Will agreed. Caesar and Will arrived to where Speedwagon was, freeing him, but noticing that Santana was out of control, killing the Nazis around them, Will told Caesar that his destiny is to defeat the Pillar Men, to which Caesar replied that he will fight Santana. Caesar tried to use his Hamon against Santana, but Santana managed to counterattack, sending him to fly. Will then attacked Santana with his Zoom Punch, but Santana took the change to begin absorbing Will, but Caesar used his Hamon bubbles to free Will before Santana could take his blood. Santana then tried to attack the duo, but the Zeppeli duo used a combined Hamon attack on Santana, dealing a huge damage on him, still, Santana attacked Caesar, trying to take his blood, but Major Stroheim used his machine gun to distract Santana, Santana pull away Caesar and took Stroheim's blood instead. With part of his blood drained, Caesar told his grandfather that they needed a final attack to finish the Pillar Man, so while Caesar used his Soap Cutter while Will used his Hamon Cutter, both hitting the Pillar Man. Speedwagon then opens the door to let sunlight hit Santana, as the Pillar Man was about to be defeated, Caesar launched a last punch, knocking out the Pillar Man. In his dying moments, Stroheim told the Zeppeli duo that his soldiers will keep an eye on the other Pillar Men, so they headed to Italy with Speedwagon. Will and Caesar arrived at Venice, finding the two Hamon masters and Will's friends Dire and Straizo, Dire asks them if they know about activity with the Pillar Men, Will nods, saying that some Nazis were attacked by 3 Pillar Men who awakened, Straizo said that they have to be careful, because a Pillar Man can attack in any moment, then they heard a voice saying that the Pillar Men are already attacking, when they turned to see who was talking, they see the Pillar Man Esidisi, saying that they were not prepared. Will watch as his grandson and Straizo fight Esidisi, and after Esidisi is defeated, Caesar goes with Straizo who is severely injured, Straizo says that the Pillar Men want the Red Stone of Aja so they can turn into ultimate beings, Caesar ask about the stone, so Straizo says that he has it as his pendant, Will then takes the pendant, saying that now he will be the one to protect the stone. Suzi Q, a girl that assist Dire and Straizo, was talking with Caesar, who thinks that Suzi Q is a really cute lady, Suzi Q avoids Caesar saying that she has more important things to do, Will, watching this, wonders what is Suzi Q up to. Suzi Q finally reach where Straizo is, saying that now, as the Hamon master is unconscious, he can kill him without any problem, but Will stops her, noticing that Esidisi's brain is controlling Suzi Q, he warns Esidisi about not touching Straizo, calling the other Hamon masters in the place. Esidisi taunts the group saying that there is no way for someone to inject Hamon into Suzi's body without killing her, but Will says that he doesn't care to make a little sacrifice to stop the Pillar Men, injecting his Hamon into her body killing both Suzi Q and Esidisi. Dire tells Will and Caesar that the Nazi found the Pillar Men's base: a mansion in Switzerland. The Zeppeli and the new Hamon master decide to go there. In Switzerland, Caesar and Will are reunited with Stroheim, who has been rebuilt by German scientists as a powerful cyborg, but Stroheim's machine body is quickly cut in half by the Pillar Man Kars, demonstrating his fighting style involving shining, chainsaw-like blades growing from his arms. Will watch as his grandson fights the Pillar Man, untill they fall down a ravine and Kars try to kill Caesar, then, Will and Caesar then work together and make a rope out of stalactites and bound together with the Hamon to stop Caesar's fall; at the bottom of the ravine, Kars admits his defeat, being attacked with the Hamon infused rope, and Caesar delivering the final blow to Kars' head with his Soap Cutter. Caesar decides to stay with Stroheim while he is being repaired, but Will, thinking the third Pillar Me is nearby, and that he has the change to defeat him without risking Caesar's life, decides to go to the mansion, alone. When Will reaches the mansion, the main entrance is wide open, but Will senses someone's presence. Will then notes that the one preventing him from entering the mansion is Wamuu. Will then decides to fight Wamuu to finish the Pillar Man once and for all, Wamuu, respecting his fighting spirit, accepts the challenge. After the intensive warm-up, Will's strength is apparent to Wamuu, and Wamuu believes Will is worthy of killing. However, Will has no plans to die, and uses his Hamon Cutter technique which gets sucked in by Wamuu's wind, causing heavy damage. Will's Hamon proves to be far stronger than Wamuu had predicted. Wamuu tries to retreat within the mansion, but Will cuts his legs with a Hamon Cutter, and planned on finishing him with a Zoom Kick. However, Wamuu purposely fell back so that the kick's impact would knock him into the mansion. Will enters the mansion, only to find a wounded Wamuu waiting for battle. Back inside, Wamuu prepares his Holy Sandstorm, but this doesn't stop Will from using his secret technique, the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, on Wamuu, however, when Will went in for the finishing blow, for a single instant, Wamuu was within Will's shadow, allowing him to pull off a devastating Holy Sandstorm. After the Holy Sandstorm, Will lays on the floor, covered in blood, with the mansion around him crumbling from the powerful attack. Wamuu falls down, praising Will for his brilliant fight. However, at that moment Will uses his final Hamon to create a stream made of his own blood, saying with his last breath that his grandson will finish his work and stop the Pillar Men. After this Wamuu steals the Stone from Will, but saying that as he respects him as a warrior, he will wait for his grandson to come and fight him, after that, Wamuu retreats further into the mansion. After a time looking, Caesar and Dire finally find Will's death body, Caesar then touch the bloody stream created by Will, feeling the force of his final Hamon, Caesar then starts crying about his grandfather's death. Caesar then takes Will's hat to wear it, saying that he will avenge him. Some days after Wamuu's defeat, everybody pays their respects at a funeral to both Dire and Will, with Caesar saying that he will use Will's hat to preserve his memory. Abilities Having studied the technique for years with masters in Tibet and trained Caesar, Will is an expert when it comes to using the Hamon. Aside from attacking, he is able to use it for other things such as jumping, standing on water, healing wounds, reviving plants, and even limited foresight. Attacks *'Zoom Punch' (ズームパンチ Zūmu Panchi): The Zoom Punch attack involves a Hamon breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints in the arm. Due to the increased length, the strike is useful as a semi-ranged attack. *'Hamon Cutter' (波紋カッター Hamon Kattā): Will spits globs of wine from between his teeth. The Hamon combined with the liquid makes it sharp and dense enough to cut through solid objects, as well as agile and accurate enough to deflect other projectiles. *'Zoom Kick' (ズームキッ Zūmu Kikku): The Zoom Kick attack involves a Hamon breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints in the leg. Due to the increased length, the strike is useful as a semi-ranged attack. *'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive' (サンライトイエローオーバードライブ Sanraito Ierō Ōbādoraibu): Using the power of sunlight, Will is able to transfer the Hamon through his body into another being, causing burn damage to zombies and vampires alike. A simple, quick jab is enough to blow away a group of zombies and eventually melt them into ash. Trivia * Despite being 100 years old, Will is an active man, mainly due to his Hamon training. * Upon his death, his hat was worn by his grandson, Caesar. * His last Hamon was used to create a Bloody Stream. Category:Ionliosite Category:ZBA Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hamon users Category:Main Allies Category:Zeppeli